


Standing in the Wind, Falling for You

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Lemon, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: 18+. Stan x Wendy.For this story, I will place a 45 year old Stan and a 25 year old Wendy. I made Dipper into his son instead of his great nephew, because why the fuck not? He shall be... Uh.. 20. Yeah. that sounds about right, because imagination! Oh and Dipper will be an asshole here, because multiverse.





	1. Chapter 1

Wendy lived and worked at the famous Gravity Springs Resort. It was a small, yet well heard of collection of natural hot springs up in the hills of Gravity Falls. She had moved up here about year ago in order to get away from her family. She didn't like the constant buzz of fighting going on and so she left for the peaceful hotel in the forest. It was soothing being out in the mountain air, only having to deal with customers ever so often, mostly to check them into one of the rooms in the small yet luxurious hotel. While working here, she realized she had never really seen the boss. Just his so called dorktastic son, Dipper. 

That guy... 

Now he was a real piece of work. He seemed to hover everywhere she went, and never left her alone. He would harass her on a daily basis, and make inappropriate sexual remarks when ever he could. Today was no different, as the young man leaned against the front counter, eyes clearly not looking at her face. He drummed his fingers against the desk as he leaned in closer, licking his lips. Wendy sighed and stood up, her chair made a horrible screech as it moved.

"I need to go check on housekeeping. Can you take your little song and dance somewhere else?" She said, turning away from him. He scoffed at her coldly, and adjusted his over sized tie. It made him look like a big douche. His slicked back hair made him look even worse.

"Why should I do that, baby?" Dipper said as she walked away from him down the hallway. He followed her as she growled, balling her fists up in frustration.

"I ain't your baby. Your advances are not appreciated, or reciprocated, and that means that I am not interested in you at all!" She said as she pushed the door open to the laundry room. It was small, and only had about four residential sized sets of laundry machines. No one was in the room at the time, but seeing all the laundry folded and in clear bags with labels satisfied her. Dipper was close on her heels as the door clicked shut, and was locked. Her heart suddenly began to pound in her rib cage. Why would he lock the door? When Wendy turned around, she saw Dipper's twisted expression. It was dark and foreboding. Warning bells began to go off in her head as he approached her slowly. He licked his lips and grabbed her. She had no time to turn and run, nor anywhere to run to.

"Tell me how you feel after this!" He leaned in, and kissed her. For a moment she froze, scared as his tongue sloppily ran over her lips. He stunk like cheap liquor as his saliva coated her skin. Wendy panicked and lerched away, but he held her wrists in his hands as he twirled her away from him to face the wall. She screamed because he forced her up against a dryer, one handing holding both of hers above her head against the cold metal casing.

With in moments he was unbuckling his belt and Wendy was struggling. She tried to kick at him but he held her legs firmly with his as he laughed coldly in her ear. He licked the shell of it as he flipped her denim skirt upwards. Again she screamed, but this time his hand slapped her, and covered her mouth. Not being a person who would give in so easily, she made one last ditch effort, and thrusted herself backwards. She managed to knock Dipper off balance as she turned to him to watch him fall to the floor. Before he could get up, the door had been unlocked and swung open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" A loud voice bellowed. There, stood a very tall man, in a black pinstripe business suit. He had square blocky black glasses, and a five o' clock shadow. He was wearing a lot of gold. A chain, a few rings and a large flashy watch. The man turned his gaze to Wendy, and frowned before looking back to his son, Dipper with an angry expression.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" He yelled as he bent to pick the terrified scrawny man up by the back of his cheap suit. He flung Dipper out into the hallway against the wall with a crack, then decked him a good one to the eye as the door closed behind them. Wendy took this time to smooth out her clothes, and walked over to the door as she heard the older man scream at him, before she heard a loud thud. Peering through the crack of the door, Wendy saw Dipper hobble down the hallway in defeat. She glanced at the winner, assuming he was her boss, whom she had never actually met face to face before, as she had been hired and trained by the handyman. Beside him, was a large fist sized hole in the wall as he caught his breath. He slowly looked at Wendy with apologetic eyes and brought his bloody hand up to shake hers.

She stared at his hand for a moment before she suddenly hugged him, a small sob gracing her lips. He stood perfectly still as he awkwardly patted her back and he returned her embrace.

"Thank God you showed up!" She cried as she pulled away to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I am so sorry. I did not realize my son was that much of a piece of shit now. I told him to pack his shit, and get the fuck back to his mother's house." He said as he took a handkerchief from his breast pocket to tend to the cuts on his hand.

"He is your son?! That means you are..." Wendy stammered as she put two and two together. He nodded and smiled weakly at her.

"Stanley Pines. The owner of this joint. Your boss." Stanley said as he motioned for Wendy to follow him out the back door. As they walked, he brought out his cell phone and made a quick call to his handyman to watch the front desk for him. Wendy followed in silence, her mind still shocked from earlier. They reached the back door to the courtyard outside, and no sooner had they gotten past the door, did Stanley take a pack of odd looking cigars out from his inner pocket, and offered one to Wendy. She quickly accepted one, once she realized they were joints. Once they both had one, he lit his first before he bent to light hers. They stood in silence for a moment before her boss decided to speak carefully.

"Did he... Did he get very far?" He gazed at her. She looked away, and shook her head 'no'. He sighed in relief, and took a long drag so he could blow some smokes rings. He thought for a moment, and he asked another question.

"Are you going to quit? I would completely understand if you do. Just know that this place has run better this year with you as the manager then it did last year." He said, voice gruff, trying too hard to be indifferent. She turned her head to face him, and blew a large cloud of smoke into his face.

"I won't quit. I understand it was Dipper who fucked up here, not you. And... Thanks a lot. It means a lot to me." Wendy said as she motioned to the joint in her hand. Stanley smiled warmly at her and nodded. He put his joint out, turned away from her to go back inside as he paused, and spoke softly.

"Wendy, you can have the rest of the day off. Hell, have the whole week off. With pay. And if it is ok with you, I will be charging my son for what he attempted to do. He needs to learn a valuable life lesson. I did not raise a rapist." And with that, he was gone. She stood there for a long time, smoking until her fingers burned. Her mind reeled as she flicked the roach into a potted palm tree and went back inside to the front desk. When she got there, Soos was sitting behind the counter, Stanley was leaning on it staring at his sorry excuse for a son. He watched him leave in embarrassment, in a bright orange cab. He looked over to Wendy when Soos waved and sheepishly greeted her.

"I heard what happened. Have no fear, Dipshit is gone, and I will cover your shifts this week. There isn't much maintenance to do right now." Wendy smiled and grabbed her things before, giving the large man a tight huge.

"Thanks, man. I am gonna go have a nap. I need it." Wendy said, her eyes showing her fatigue. Stanley eyed her as she left the room, walking towards the elevator. He felt so bad for what had happened, and he promised himself that he would do anything in his power to make it up to her. She went up to the top floor where only her apartment and one other was, and entered her clean bachelor suit. She flopped onto her bed and sighed, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shall have sex in this chapter. 
> 
> SEX.

Wendy had gotten up around 8pm to the muffled sound of music coming from the hallway. She was a lot more rested, and felt much better as she slowly sat up. The music she was hearing was some old classic rock, and it enticed her. Wendy had never heard or seen anyone, or anything from that other suite before, so she went to check it out. Once she got into the hallway, the music was much louder, and was definitely coming from the other door. She sniffed the air and grinned. Marijuana. Curious, she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps, and then not long after, the door opened. A large plume of smoke came wafting out of the suite as Stan stood there. He wasn't wearing his jacket and his tie was undone, as well as the top three buttons of his shirt. His eyes were glazed as he adjusted his crooked glasses with one hand, the other putting a joint to his lips. He had a controller in his hand. It looked like a gaming one.

"What's up, toots? Can I help you with anything?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, nothing. I heard some pretty cool music, and smelled some nice shit." She replied sheepishly hinting for him to invite her in for a sesh. He stared at her messy hair and smiled. He thought about it for a moment, then shrugged as he nodded.

"Well come on in then. I'll roll some up. Care for a soda? I'm having Scotch, myself." Stanley stated joyfully, and walked into his apartment. It was twice the size of hers, having it's own bedroom, and instead of a kitchenette, it had a fully stocked bar.

"Do you have cola...?" He nodded and pointed to the mini fridge as he finished rolling three joints. She thanked him as she grabbed a drink from the bar and came to where he was sitting. There was only a couch, a coffee table, a TV, a game console, and a desk in the small living room. She sat herself down beside him as he passed her a joint. They smoked, not speaking as a long instrumental song played in the background.

It was Wendy who broke the silence.

"You know, I have lived and worked here for about a year. Not once have I heard or seen you. Why is that?" She said in a inquisitive manner, after she drank some of her soda. His brows lifted while he laughed in amusement.

"Because business, Wendy. Business trips and what not. I spent the last year helping my daughter, Mable out with her veterinary schooling finalization, and setting up an animal hospital in town." He said in a husky, and laid back voice. Wendy stared at him, as she didn't know he had more children. As if he was reading her mind, he continued as he sat forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees, and holding his glass between them.

"She and Dipper are twins, but you wouldn't know it, with how much that boy has changed. I swear it is his step father's influence. I mean, I am a dick, I'll fucking admit that one for sure, but no where near as bad as Bud Gleeful. I swear I have no idea what happened. It was like Dipper moved in with him, and his mom, and BAM! Instant asshole Jr. was born." He said and took a swig from his drink. He swirled the liquid as he looked at Wendy, noticing her distracted stare directed at his chest. She nodded slowly, and hummed an "Ok" as he lifted an eyebrow.

"What cha lookin' at, toots?" He said, startling her from her haze. She blushed and relit her joint as she stammered nervously.

"I-I... Guess I was staring at your um... Necklace..." He stared at her for a moment and laughed, knowing full well she was lying. He decided to tease her.

"My what now? It is a gold chain. Nothing fancy, my dear. Why? Do you want it?" His voice was dripping with amusement as she blushed and looked away.

"No, no. I did not mean to imply that I wanted it, I just..." And she trailed off as he undid a button on his white dress shirt, still staring at his 'necklace' in a trance. He shook his head, and clicked his tongue as he took another drink.

"Are you sure it was the chain that you were gawking at, toots?" His voice had gotten lower as he produced a pack of cigarettes, and offered her one. She refused in a huff as her face burned with embarrassment.

"Awe, silence, eh?" He chuckled as he smoked, and maintained eye contact. Wendy finally cracked and responded.

"Ok. Ok. I was staringatyourchest..." She spoke quickly and quietly. Stan boredly rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." He mocked, trying to hide his smirk. Wendy glared at him and repeated herself so he could hear her and he laughed heartily.

"Well ok then. It is hot in here. Is it bothering you?" He asked and saw her look down to his chest again as she shook her head. He grinned and finished his drink as he unbuttoned his shirt all the way. He heard a tiny gasp escape her lips and turned to face her. They sat in silence as the music ended. One of Wendy's legs began to shake in a restless manner. It was the leg that was touching Stanley's, and it was now nervously rubbing his. He looked down her body slowly, as placed his large hand firmly on her creamy thigh and it stilled the second he touched her skin. When he looked back up to her face, she had leaned in closer, her eyes glazed, and half closed.

"I want to thank you... For saving me, Mr. Pines..." He rose a brow at her comment but quickly went wide-eyed as her lips pressed against his suddenly. He went rigid for a moment as sparks flashed in his vision and his heart slammed against his chest. Just as quickly as she did it, she pulled away in fear.

"Oh my God. I am sorry I didn't mean to..." As she stuttered, he sighed, and leaned in, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her in for another kiss. She melted into him, and moaned as his tongue poked at her lips. Soon their tongues were grinding up against each other in a frenzied wrestling match as Wendy was pulled into his lap. He groaned in acceptance as her hands went to his chest and pushed his shirt off. Her hands roamed his hairy flesh freely as he made small pleasing sounds at her touch.

Soon his hands were busy running up and down her back, unsure if he should try to undress her. He decided to let her be in control, and resisted the urge to pick her up, tear her clothes from her body, and take her right there on the table. Wendy moaned as she started to grind herself against him, placing her forehead on his shoulder as he rubbed the small of her back.

"Mmmm, Wendy, you don't hafta-" And she shifted her hand to grope at his package through his pants. He groaned and gritted his teeth as she bit his neck. It took every fiber of his being to remain still, but he bucked at her touch anyways.

"Yes I do. So long as you don't fire me for this. I need it... To feel better." She said in a sexy, and enticing voice. He hissed as she squeezed him, and kept on rocking. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her, grunting as he got a grip on her bottom before he stood. Wendy gasped as his strong arms kept her from falling and he walked the short distance to his bedroom. Once inside he fell forward onto the bed with her underneath him, her legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. He rested his forehead against hers and panted as she shook underneath him, forcing her hips against his. He looked into her eyes to see if she was regretting her decision, but found none as her lips crashed against his.

"Please..." She begged in a strangled and aroused voice, and he snapped. Quickly he tore off every piece of clothing she had on, and stood, staring at her perfect naked body. His eyes revealed his intense desire for her, as did his lower half. Again he looked for approval, and was rewarded with her slender hands unbuckling his belt. He bit his lip as she yanked his pants, then underwear down. She stared in awe at the size of his member, then looked back up into his eyes as if she had made a huge mistake.

"That's the biggest dick I have ever seen!" She gasped, placing one hand over her mouth in shock, the other timidly poking the head of his monstrous cock. It twitched, as did his right eye.

"Oh come on now. It's not that big." He laughed as she fed his ego. Her cool fingers wrapped around it, and he groaned, bucking his hips gently into her hand. She gave it a firm squeeze and his eyes fluttered shut, his mouth hung open in pleasure.

"Yes it is." She said and tugged on him, hoping to hint that she wanted him to mount her. He silently obeyed as she guided him to her entrance, and he poked the head of his cock inside her moist cavern. little by little, he pushed himself in, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. She squirmed under his weight as she purred into his ear, and tugged on his graying hair.

"Fucking hell. You are the tightest fucking woman I have ever had." He hissed through his clenched teeth. He began a steady pattern of gentle thrusts, unsure on how she wanted it, that is until her nails dug into his back. it was painful, but it aroused him so much, that he swore, and his pace got harder, and more needy. Wendy moaned loudly, and he could feel an intense wetness down there as she clenched around him and shook.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Harder, Mr. Pines. Yes. Yes. Like that!" Stanley had become lost in the pleasure, his movements well timed as she gushed and made a puddle on his bed. Fuck, and her calling him Mr. Pines, made it all the more satisfying to him. Shifting, he pushed one of her legs as close to her head as possible as the bed frame slapped against the wall. Her screams filled the room, and echoed around him like music in his ears. His movements and his strength never waivered as he she clawed at his back. Once he decided she had had enough, the mumbling jibberish being a good clue to his success, he slammed himself a few more times inside of her and felt her clench up one last time.

"Fuck, baby, I'm about to..." He went to withdraw himself, but her legs squeezed him close. He panted as he yelled, released himself fully inside her, slumping over her body, and turning over with her in his arms so she was now laying on his chest. His mind was numb, but it still raced with what just transpired. He was shocked, but didn't dare question it. He hadn't been laid in over three years and was well over due. By the time he had gone soft, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He mumbled softly as he too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning when the light from the morning sun came through the blinds like angry daggers. Wendy's eyes opened as she sat up, rubbing the sleepy crust from them. As she yawned, she looked around the room, and realized she wasn't in her suite, but rather somewhere else. The gears in her brain turned, and she remembered the previous night, and smiled. It was wonderful, and she hadn't been that satisfied in years. Her smile quickly faded as she realized she was alone.

"Mr. Pines..?" She called out and got no response. She stood and winced as her body felt sore from Stanley's treatment. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and sighed knowingly. It was 10 am. She hobbled to the bathroom, and showered before leaving the empty apartment to go back to her own room. Once inside she changed her clothes, and left. Gathering her purse, she decided to go for a drive into town to think about what had happened the night before. As she passed the front desk, Soos popped up unexpectedly, and greeted her with a sly look. He giggled as he pointed at her neck and spoke teasingly to her.

"Some one has a hickey!" Wendy turned beat red as he waved at her in reassurance, and apologized.

"Dude, sorry. It's just, ya know, so blatantly obvious. That, and I watched the security footage like a hawk last night once I saw you go into the boss's room. I waited a loooong ass time to see when you would come out. Fell asleep too, then I rewinded it..." He trailed off as Wendy glared at him, and punched him in the arm.

"Shhhhh." Once she got him to shut up, she exited the room, and went outside. To her dismay, Stanley was standing out by her car, smoking. She was hoping to leave with out running into him. She knew he was drunk last night, and that she took full advantage of him.

"Oh good. You have finally woken up." Stanley said, his voice full of optimism, and he grinned at her. Wendy blushed and looked away. He obviously remembered last night.

"Yeah, I am going into town." She stated flatly, and he studied her worried expression. Soon he smiled warmly at her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. His eyes dug deep into hers, and he said nothing else, turning to going back to the hotel. Wendy stopped him.

"Wait. Can we talk about last night..." She begged hopefully, as he stopped, and turned back to her. He gave her a gentle smile, and came to stand in front of her once more, a warm expression on his face.

"What about, doll face?" He asked, his brow raised as he spoke calmly. Wendy sighed and cleared her throat.

"I... I..." She stammered, and he frowned, looking away.

"I said I wasn't going to fire you. Did you need something else from me?" Wendy heard his voice grow colder as he finished his sentence. She assumed that he thought she wanted money or something. That maybe she was trying black mail him.

"Yeah... There is something else that I want from you..." She said softly, refusing to look him in the eye. He sighed, obviously looking a little deflated, and waited for her to speak, but nothing came. Instead she threw her arms around his neck, startling him as she kissed him heatedly. His eyes melted shut, and his arms wrapped around her frame as he moaned softly.

"Do you... Want to go out with me?" She asked in between kisses. He groaned heavily, feeling how flush her body was against his, and quickly nodded, thinking she was talking about going into town with her. He decided to clarify to avoid any confusion.

"In to town... Or... On a date..?" He asked slowly and she bit his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth seductively. The way her eyes sparkled, made him melt.

"Date..." She replied, and he grinned.

"For real? You want to date this old man? It's my money isn't it?" He chuckled as he made another joke. Wendy shook her head.

"No..? Then it's my dick isn't it? You wanna date me because of that big cock that rocked your world last night, eh??" She blushed madly, and smacked his chest as he erupted into a roar of laughter. He nodded eagerly, and kissed her tenderly as she giggled.

"Ha ha. Ok... I won't push it. I'll be happy with what ever I can get, my dear." He said, being completely honest. She made a tsking sound, and he held his hand up for a moment.

"One sec, I'll go tell Soos I am leaving for a bit. Here, go start my car." Stanley said as he handed her a set of shiny Mercedes keys, and went back into the building. She stared at them, noticing a few buttons on the key fob, so she pressed the unlock button. A click, and a beep was heard over in the corner next to three fancy cars, and she saw the red one flash it's head lights. She walked over in awe as she opened the door to the beautiful car and sat inside like a child would at a new playground. Her hands smoothed over the steering wheel as she imagined driving it down a long straight stretch at 220.

She nervously started it up and it roared to life before quieting down to a low idling purr. Wendy revved it a few times, fully enjoying the beautiful sound it made. She didn't notice Stanley getting into the passenger seat beside her until the door slammed shut, startling her.

"Yeah, baby. Hear that engine purr! How about you drive us as fast as you like into town and, I'll take ya shopping." He said as Wendy beamed at him. His face told her he was serious, so she put the car into reverse, and peeled out of the parking lot towards town. On the short drive they had a discussion.

"So, you seem like such a nice guy. Why would say you're a dick?" She asked, slowing down for the funnel of traffic into town. Stanley huffed and placed a hand on hers that was on the stick shift.,

"Well, I am divorced for one. I am a rich guy for two. And three... Well three would have to be my lack of giving a shit about most things." He said as he lit a smoke before continuing.

"Ya know, classic arrogant tough guy sort of thing. I used to be a wanted criminal at one point, but Carla, my ex wife, made me slow the fuck down, and start a family. Things went down hill from there. I never wanted kids, but when the twins were born, that changed me. Like deeply. My whole world became solely about them, and I neglected Carla for years. By the time they were 10, my sordid past was just a distant memory. I had used my ill gotten gains to start this resort. Only..." He trailed off and cleared his throat as he inhaled sharply, then blew the smoke out the window.

"Only my neglect brought her to the breaking point. When the kids were 13, she started drinking, and going out a lot, but I didn't care to notice. She was sleeping around, and wouldn't let me touch her for months. Soon I figured shit out when she happily, and stupidly came home from the doctor's to tell me she was pregnant again. I fucking knew better then to believe it was my child, so I confronted her about it, and the time line she gave me. We soon had an argument, and she left. I later found out it was Bud Gleeful who had wormed his way into her heart, and into her womb. She only sees dollar signs now, and I suppose it's all my fault. But that's the past." He finished his story, and flicked the butt out the window. Wendy was saddened by his words, and she parked at a coffee shop at Stan's request. Her hands covered his as she brought it to her face, kissing his knuckles. The hair that dusted them tickled her nose, and the cool metal of his gold rings were nice against her lips. He made a small satisfied grunt as she squeezed his hand.

"That is a sad story. Do you miss her?" Stanley gave her a funny look, and laughed.

"Hell no. That bitch was one fucked up person. I was glad she left on her own, and didn't need any more coaxing on my part." They got out of his car, and went into the coffee shop for coffee, and a snack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a big spender, baby.  
> He only wants to see you happy.
> 
> Every dollar, and every dime,  
> All his love, and all his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I tried to remember Wendy's brother's names. Turns out there are no names to go around as they are not very prominent characters in the show. We shall go with Jude for the oldest, as he reminds me of Jude from an old Teletoon cartoon series I used to watch called 'Sixteen'. He just looks like a total stoner. The middle brother, I shall name Quinton because he fucking looks like one, mate. (If anyone gets that reference, I shall be very impressed.) The youngest will be Skippy.

The coffee shop was not busy, but they managed to get stuck in there anyways. As luck would have it, one of her brothers was there, and had stopped her for a brisk conversation.

"Heeeey, dude. How's it going?" A tall man asked Wendy. When she had turned to see who it was, her eyes lit up. It was her favorite brother, Jude. His hair covered his eyes as he smiled brightly at her. He glanced to Stan who was standing there going through his cellphone, pretending not to notice him. He saw how Wendy's arm was draped over Stan's, and put two and two together.

"So... I see you're here with..?" Again he glanced at Stanley. He was puzzled, as he had never actually met the man before, but his appearance matched his father's description of the eccentric rich hotel owner. Before Wendy could answer him, Stan had put his phone away, and placed his hand out for Jude to shake.

"Name is Stanley Pines. It is nice to meet you." They shook hands briskly, and Jude seemed not yet satisfied.

"Name's Jude. Aren't you her boss?" He asked Stanley with a stern face. Jude saw the man's eye brow twitch in annoyance. Stanley nodded as they got to the counter. Jude placed his order, then glanced back at his sister, and Stanley.

"What y'all having?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet, and Wendy spoke up.

"2 Mochas please." She remembered that was Stanley's drink of choice each morning. The work espresso machine always had a used Mocha disk in it when she started her shifts, yet Soos didn't drink them. Stanley smiled at Wendy, impressed that she remembered. Stanley, obviously impressed with her good memory, swooped in and paid with one of his cards before Jude was ready. Jude didn't say anything as they moved to the pick up line, and waited for their coffee. They didn't have to wait long to grab their drinks, and the three went outside.

"So... Wendy. Care to explain why you are hanging off this man, hmm..?" Wendy, not phased by his question, smiled devilishly as she looked up at Stanley's face. He was blushing mildly, remaining silent as he awaited her response. Before she said anything though, he felt her squeeze his arm as she laughed at Jude.

"Oh, silly Jude. Is it not obvious enough for you?" And with that, she got on her tip toes and kissed Stanley's red face. He cleared his throat as her arm snaked up, and around his neck. It was nice, but some people where staring, and pointing. This oddly caused him to be more confident. Small whispers could be heard as Jude rolled his eyes behind his messy mop of hair.

"Ok, what ever. You fucking treat her right, man, or else!" Jude said, causing Stanley to glare at him. Jude put his hands up, and shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, bro. I am not looking for a fight, here. I have to say it. I am her brother after all. Plus her last boyfriend, Rob, was a fucking ass clown." After her brother was done talking, Stanley cleared his throat.

"I ain't gonna fuck this up, kid. I have been married, and divorced already once before. I think I have learned from my past mistakes. Besides, why would I fuck with a great thing here?" Stanley chuckled as Wendy peppered his stubbly cheek with more kisses. His free arm had come down to sit around her waist, and his large hand rested on her round backside. He smiled warmly, his face soft and full of affection for her. Jude's mouth curled into a smile.

"Ok. Well good. I have to go now. Thanks for the coffee, Stan!" He waved and turned, nearly tripping over the Mercedes. His eyes popped out of his skull once he saw how clean and shiny it was.

"Is this you're car?!" He asked Stanley, and Wendy shook the keys in his face. His shocked expression was clearly visible, despite the hair in his eyes.

"It is Stan's..." She managed to start, but Stanley finished her sentence.

"Yeah, it is my old car. I just bought a new one recently. This one is Wendy's now." He finished as he brought out a smoke and both Wendy and Jude's expressions changed to surprise.

"What?! Really?!" She breathed as she looked at the keys. This was not an old car. She knew it was brand new still, it only being three months since Stan had brought it home. Stanley shrugged with a smirk as he went to open the door for her. Jude was now very satisfied, and also very impressed with Stanley. He left in his own shitty little box on wheels, and sputtered away with a hint of jealousy. When Wendy and Stan got into the car, she stared at him in awe. She was amazed that he just publicly gave her the car, like it was a common apple to be easily replaced. He sensed her gaze, and placed his coffee in the cup holder as he brought the smoke to the corner of his mouth. His hand flat over hers as she looked for him to say something.

"What? Aren't cha gonna say, "Thanks for the car" to your new boyfriend?" He said huskily, glancing at her beautiful face. He wasn't concerned about the car at all, as his business made enough money to pay for three luxury cars, 50 acres of hot spring land, and the local observatory that his brother ran on the edge of his property. Wendy was still speechless, managing to only kiss Stanley in response. When he parted their lips, she whispered thank you, and then started the car. Most of the day went smoothly. No one else seemed to question them where ever they went, except when they had gotten to a clothing store at Stan's request. They had entered a higher quality clothing store that carried the current fashion trends. Most of it was expensive evening wear.

"Why are we here, Stan?" Wendy had asked as her finger tips moved over a silk cocktail dress. The price attached almost made her faint. Stanley had noticed, but didn't seem to care, and he grabbed a few fancy, and casual dresses. He grinned wildly, and shoved them into her arms as he dragged her through the isles towards the change room. By the time they got to the back, Wendy's arms were over flowing with expensive items she would never consider buying for herself.

Ever.

He pushed her into one of the tiny rooms as he laughed. Nervously, she tried out every item, coming out after each change for Stanley's opinion. He decided that 100 percent of the clothing fit, and looked perfect on her, and as such, decided to purchase them all. The dress she was in currently was smashingly beautiful. It was a short, knee-length, green, shimmering cocktail dress with sequins all over it. It did not hide her bust at all. In fact it worked with what Wendy had, and made it look so much better. He grunted in arousal, and took her to the till, not allowing her to change.

Once the bill was rung up, about 1045$, Wendy began to panic. So far this man was spending more on her in a few hours then she could ever make in a whole year. As he paid, he took the tag from the dress she was wearing and requested she wear it out the store. He didn't even care about the no return policy that came with wearing the dress out of the store.

"Stanley..? You know that's a lot of money you just spent on clothes..." Wendy stated to him with a hint of uncertainty, and he scoffed while patting her back. His eyes told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. She had never had a guy drop a car on her as a gift for no reason, let alone spending her weekly paycheck on just ten items of clothing.

"What? Do you not like me buying you gifts?" He asked worriedly, his face genuinely showing it, and Wendy's face softened.

"No no, that's not what I meant. I mean, are you sure it is ok with you, um, just plunking that much money down for clothes?" She asked and he burst out laughing.

"Toots, let me tell you. I would much rather buy you nice things, and spend it on your happiness then give Dipper his allowance back." As he said that, Wendy scowled at the thought of his son, and looked away. She remembered how much of an ass hat his son was. Her lips curled into a mean grin at the thought of her fortune, which directly resulted in the suffering of an attempted rapist.

"Ok... So... Where are we going next?" She asked, and he opened the doors for her as they got to the exit. Once outside, he lit a smoke, before he took her hand. They walked quietly to the car so he could load up the trunk with his purchases for Wendy, and then opened the passenger side door for her. As she got in, he gave her ass a hefty squeeze, which earned him a sultry glare as a reward.

He laughed as he blew a thick cloud of smoke into the air, and shut the door. By the time he had got around to the other side, his smile was bright, and beaming with a sexual glow of mischief. Before he started the car, Stanley reached up to Wendy's face to run a rough thumb across her jaw. She sighed as his face came to hers, and gave her a simple, yet sweet kiss. She could feel his large hand slowly stroke her neck as he brought his lips to her ear, and whispered softly as he nibbled on her lobe.

"It is a surprise, but I'll give you a hint, doll face. I want you to come and meet my brother." She gasped gently, and giggled as he gave her a sudden raspberry. The stubble on his face made it all the more ticklish, and Wendy screamed with glee as he intensified the horrible noise against her neck.

"Stan... St-Stan. Sssssstopit! God damnit!" Wendy swatted at him playfully, and Stan pulled away. His eyes lingered on the wonderful amount of cleavage that he saw. 

That dress did an amazing job. 

Yes indeed.

"Ok, ok, toots. I am sorry, but not sorry. You just look so damn good to these tired old eyes, darling. I get a little too excited, as I still cannot believe my luck." He said with a cheerful tone as Wendy's eyes peered down into his lap. A tent had formed, and she giggled again. He blinked, obviously confused as to what was so funny, then looked down. He too laughed, and he went to start the car. Right after the engine roared to life, Stan felt warm fingers dip into his shirt. His mind focused on getting to the road, and towards the mountains.

Which was hard as he felt slender fingers going about loosening his belt. 

He absent mindedly discarded his smoke out the window, letting his one arm hang from it, and groaned as her hand squeezed him firmly. He shivered as a wave of pleasure rocked through him. It took almost everything he had to not swerve off the road, but he succeeded. Her hands were getting faster at what ever goal she had in mind, his button and zipper now fully open as her hand gently caressed his hardened flesh. He managed to keep a straight face as he calmly pulled the car off the road and up a small beaten up dirt path.

"Come on now, darling. Don't be waken him fully up... Yet." Stanley said as he grabbed her hands and moved them to her lap. He cleared his throat while she pouted adorably, making Stan's face soften. After, he pointed at a large fancy observatory through the window. Wendy leaned over and looked at it, smiling with curiosity. She always could see it from the lobby entrance, and yet had never bothered to go visit it.

"Ok sweetheart. Here we are. Now I am going to warn you, my brother is a wee bit strange, both mentally, and physically." Stanley said with concern as he got out, and came around to open the door for Wendy. He took her arm and walked with her up to the large steel door. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly was considered 'strange' to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy meets Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Ok. I spent a good three hours looking up PhDs and doctorates that would be relevant for Ford to have. This is after the three hours of trying to find out what his official ones were, and that was a pain. That led me to a long, and well written theory that it would be physically impossible for Ford to attain more then one PhD in the show before wasting ten years of his life to be sucked into the portal for thirty years.
> 
> See End Notes for it.

When the door opened, and Wendy stepped inside, she was blown away. The interior was very contemporary, and basic looking. It looked very up to date for just being a hallway to back where there was a large steel door with a camera over it. Stanley led me down the hallway, and brought out a card, scanning it before he unlocked the door to let them inside.

"Wow. Pretty high tech stuff there." Wendy pointed out to him, and he laughed bitterly.

"Yeah. He is very paranoid." Stan muttered as he led her down the spiral stair case one level. There was just another hallway at the end, but this one had 4 doors. Stanley pointed to the first two on either side of the stair case.

"Left one is the mess hall, the right one is the bathroom." Stanley said simply while he pointed to the other two as he continued.

"That one is the guest room, and that one is a library that leads back up to the main level and then the telescopic room." He concluded, and took her through the library without showing her any of the other rooms. When they got to another spiral stair case, it led to a circular room that held a large telescope, and an upper landing area with an even bigger one. Computers and monitors lined the walls.

Switches and tables and lights. Oh my!

The room was rather dark with out the main over head lights on, even though there were many small lights from the LEDs in the machines. It gave the room an eerie glow. Stanley walked over to yet another spiral stair case and looked up to the glass like platform that the telescope was on.

"Oyyyyy! Sixer!!!" Stanley called out, and a loud clatter was heard from above. Soon a string of curse words followed as a man came stomping down the stairs. His front was soaked, the white shirt showing a clear brown splatter in the middle of his torso. He seemed upset as he pointed his finger stiffly at Stanley, his glare filled with malice.

"You! I thought I explicitly told you to text me before you just randomly show up!" His face mirrored Stanley's as his twin glared right back. Wendy stood still as the twins bickered with each other.

"I most certainly did fucking text you, three God damned times! See?!" Stanley's hand shot out and plucked a phone from his brother's jacket pocket, and showed him the proof. The phone was not even on, or charged enough to turn on.

"Oh... Heh... Haha. I am terribly sorry... Stanley can you forgive me?" His twin asked once he realized he was in the wrong for his earlier outburst. Stan smiled and gave him a playful punch to the arm as he nodded. Wendy was confused as to why Stanley said he would be both weird, and weird looking. He seemed almost the same as Stanley to her, of course with minor differences. Like the fact the other guy had a cleft to his chin. He seemed clean shaven as well. His shoulders were not as broad or large as Stanley's either. Other things were different as well. Like the frames of their glasses, their choice of clothes, and the way they sounded. Their voices were not the same at all. Wendy cleared her throat, and that was when Stanley's brother noticed her.

"Oh... Who is that beautiful young woman?" Stanley's brother asked with a bit of a change of attitude, while he looked directly at Wendy. She smiled nervously and took a step closer to him, and set her hand forward.

"My name is Wendy. I am Stan's girl friend." She spoke softly as Stanley's hand wormed around her waist. His brother smiled, bowing before her, and shook her hand quickly, trying to make it short, and less awkward.

"My name is Ford. Nice to meet you, Wendy." He laughed heartily as Stan rolled his eyes. Ford walked past them, gesturing them to tag along as he went into a side room. The inside looking like a tiny tea room with a single table. Wendy and Stan took a seat while Ford prepared some hot water. He set down three matching cups made of porcelain. They were very dainty.

"So, Stanley... What brings you here?" He asked as he offered the two a basket of sugar, and whitener, along with some assorted teas to choose from. Wendy took lemon, and Stanley took Orange Pekoe. Stanley smiled and rubbed Wendy's shoulder as he thought about the most recent events. He smiled a bit, remembering the previous night, and chuckled dryly before he coughed to clear his throat before he spoke.

"Nothing much... I just wanted to stop by, and present my good fortune." He beamed, and sipped at his hot drink while giving Wendy the wiggling eyebrows. She tilted her head to the side, and giggled as Ford nodded.

"Isn't she a bit young for you..?" Ford started, Stanley quickly interrupting him to inform him of her own wants, rather then just his.

"It was her choice." And he shrugged as Wendy blushed a bright red. By now, Stan's hand was dangerously close to dipping in between her legs, just the tips of his calloused fingers were grazing her most sensitive areas. It was making it hard for her to keep a straight face.

"Did you bribe her with money?" He asked, and again Stanley was quick to her defense. Or his, she was not quite sure.

"Absolutely not! How dare you say such a thing!" Stan bellowed loudly, both him and Ford were red with anger, and were getting a little too quick to get aggressive. Wendy got a bit angry by this point and slapped her hands down on the table which shook the tea set, and startled both men. They instantly stopped bickering, and watched her closely, not daring to make a sound.

"Enough, you two! Ford. I want to be with your brother. He did not bribe me, or offer me anything to be with him. I enjoy his company, and his 'charm'. He is very affectionate as well. Plus..." She gave Stanley a sad glance and he looked away, embarrassed.

"Dipper tried to rape me... Stanley stopped him... And... And sent him away." As she finished her sentence, Ford's face fell to one of apology. He saw the pain in her eyes, and looked away and to his brother.

"I am so sorry. I did not know." Ford said genuinely, and looked down to his feet. He shuffled them in an uncomfortable manner, and fidgeted with the tea bag until it tore in his cup, making the brew cloudy with broken up leaves.

"That is Ok, Ford. I take it you two have had a... Not so fun past?" She asked, and Stanley rolled his eyes. He brought out a cigarette and lit it. Ford sighed when Stanley gave him a knowing look.

"Uh.. Sorta, kinda, maybe... We do not see eye to eye most of the time, like most brothers do." Stanley said as exhaled smoothly, while drumming his fingers on the table. He seemed suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Well we get along enough for me keep living here to do my research. He doesn't agree with my lifestyle." Ford said plainly, gesturing around them. Wendy suddenly realized the truth about this place. It was a bunker, plain and simple. The building's only windows were sky lights, and as far as she knew, there was only one door in or out of the building. She even remembered Stanley saying mess hall instead of kitchen.

"But why was an Observatory made to resemble a bunker..? Just, why?" Wendy wondered out loud. Both Stans looked at her oddly, like it was some crazy joke to even ask. She was not expecting the very exact same reaction from Stanley that she got from Ford. Eyes narrowing, she looked to Stanley, and smiled sweetly, making it painfully obvious that she wanted her questioned answered.

"Well, Ford here is a doctor. Has many PHDs. Twelve be exact." Stanley boasted as he began his tale for her, lighting up another smoke before he was quickly interrupted.

"Thank you Stanley. Don't forget to mention you technically have two yourself..." Ford said, making Stanley blush for a moment.

"I do not."

"I whole heatedly think so. You have a doctorate in law, and one in business. Just because I was your teacher on those subjects, doesn't make it any less real."  
"Yeah... I suppose so... But I entirely meant the science sort of PhD. Like ones you have. You know basic ones like computer and chemical engineering. Oh and if I remember correctly, you have a few I simply cannot forget, as I paid for those ones personally! Cognitive Neuroscience, Epidemiology, Infectious Diseases, and Genetics..." Stanley trailed off, and Ford picked up. His voice was full of excitement.

"Yes yes... Don't forget the other six. Robotics, and Electrical Engineering. Oh and my personal favorites... Metaphysical Humanistic Science, Mythological Studies, Astrobiology, and Thanatology. But, I digress... I enjoy my safety and preparedness for anything. Including apocalypses." Ford said with enough enthusiasm to fill the whole room. Wendy smiled, having no idea what half of those degrees were even about. Deciding now was a good time to simply complement the men on their accomplishments.

"You sound like an exceptionally intelligent man." She said to him, making Ford blush sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Stanley noticed his brother's flirtatious face and grinned.

"Why th-thank you very much." He said and gave his brother a glance. Stan wiggled his brows at him, forcing a scowl from Ford.

"You're very welcome." Wendy replied, missing the face he had made.

"Oh! Would you like to see some photos of space that I took using my telescope?" Ford gleefully said as he stood, and made for the observing room. Both Wendy and Stan nodded, following Ford to his upper landing where they had originally first found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( http://aminoapps.com/page/gravity-falls/8090672/stanford-lied-he-does-not-have-12-phds )
> 
> I will explain some of this theory:
> 
> In fact, if you were to take the average years required to finish a PhD, it would be roughly 8 years. 8x12=96. Therefore, it should take a normal human being 96 years to attain 12 PhDs (This taking into account one PhD is going at one time.) Now we know he worked extra hard, let us assume it takes Ford half of the time. 96÷2=48. In the show he is like 30 when he gets sucked into the portal, so obviously this doesn't work. (And it was mentioned in the theory I read, that it was highly unlikely for him to continue his studies.)
> 
> Now this part was not in the theory I was reading, as it was part of my own thinking. Let us again, cut the time required in half, assuming there would be absolutely no social life, allowing Ford to take on 2 PhDs at once, and that leaves us with 24. (Or it takes 4 years to do 2 PhDs. 4x6=24.) 24 years required to attain his 12 PhDs. That is basically 2 years a PhD. And that my friends is freaking amazing! It makes it totally plausible sense for this story, as I made the twins both 45. So Ford would have stopped studying 4 years prior to the fiction. Haaaaa yeah right. I made this guy live in a freaking Observatory. He will never stop learning. Neeeeveh! Aslo, I sure hope my math skills were correct, other wise I am bad at math.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it was. Updates will be frequent.


End file.
